


New starts

by DeanHersheel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Carry On My Wayward Son, Castiel/Dean Winchester Happy Ending, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Happy Ending, How I Wish it had Ended, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanHersheel/pseuds/DeanHersheel
Summary: Hello! I'm Dean :)This fanfic is inspired by the deep bond between Dean and Castiel, with a VERY different vision of the end of the series and how I wish it had ended. Enjoy!-It's Destiel-
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 17





	New starts

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Frida521, for your help! :)

* * *

They could finally be at peace... from that moment on their lives were theirs, and all the cruelty that had been in the past could be overcome with future joys. The pages of a new era began to be written, and now each one of them was the owner of their own destiny, each one of them would be in charge of writing their own history. Because at last, they were free.

With Chuck defeated, Jack would establish a new kingdom, which no longer depended on annoying whims nor was corrupted by hatred. It was a new beginning for everyone.

And it was time to say goodbye.

The goodbyes are usually sad, the days after are gray, but the memories are eternal. The sound of laughter, the pleasant talks, the absurd fights and the pain, were things that could hardly be forgotten, but that’s a good thing, it’s what makes us human. Deal with the pain and yet keep standing on your feet, it makes us strong, and tears, ironically, makes us brave, because there is no person more courageous than the one who is able to show their feelings without fear.

Three months have passed, each member of the old team must make their own way. Sam watches as his older brother, Dean, places the last suitcase in the trunk of their black '67 Impala, and so many things come to his mind. Suddenly he imagines that they are still young, that they have a case to solve and that he must hurry to pack his bags before Dean starts to grumble.

The sound of the trunk closing pushes him back to the moment in the present; Dean is leaving the bunker.

“Don't look at me with that long face, I'm coming back.”

“I know… it's just that it's all over now and I don't know what to do” Sam realized that he didn't have that many options, he considered himself too old to go back to college and even if he wanted to, he didn't remember anything he had learned before.

“Sammy” Dean’s voice sounded loud, like he was about to scold his brother. “I don't want to see you when I get back to the bunker.” Sam could barely articulate a little "what?" when his brother finished saying his sentence “Don't get me wrong, it's just that all these years we’ve been fighting every monster, ghost, witch, demon and other creatures that we have encountered and now we’re free.”

“I know we are, but I don't understand your point.”

“What I mean is that it's time for you to find your way, get out of the bunker, find Eileen and live for once. To do what you want.” Dean wanted Sam to be happy, he deserved it. He deserved to run by his own rules “I don't want you to become a weird, curmudgeon, bitter old man. I want you to be happy.”

Sam's eyes flooded, it was true, to hell with everything! His life was finally his. He understood his brother's words and anyway, it was something he had always wanted to do. He would leave the bunker, look for Eileen and, if she agreed, they would write their own story together “I'm going to miss you” Sam said, and hugged his brother.

Dean's eyes flooded then, but he was too stubborn to cry, even though everything he could feel was happiness “Yes, yes, me too. But it's not a goodbye.” He pulled away from Sam and carried the big, furry dog that had been standing next to Sam under the doorframe, held him against his chest and walked over to the impala, opened the door and helped him in, then look at his brother “It's a see you later.”

Dean drove down the road, he looked at the passenger seat, in which Miracle had leaned back comfortably, and at times he imagined that Sam was the one accompanying him. He smiled at how absurd that sounded, sometimes even him thought that he was too dependent on his brother.

He stopped in front of a diner, observing that angel with deep ocean blue eyes, who was looking at a menu over and over again as if he wanted to memorize it, not knowing what to order. Dean left the car’s windows open and parked under the shadow of an old tree, so that Miracle would feel comfortable and not suffer from the heat. Then, he got out of the impala and entered the cafeteria, Castiel looked up and a smile was drawn on his lips.

“Hello, Dean” he said, using the catchphrase that always came from his lips when he saw the blond. It was as if he couldn't think of anything else, as if all his vocabulary was limited and his mind would go blank, only thinking about Dean.

“Cas, have you asked for something yet?” Dean dragged a smile and sat in front of him. He knew that the angel had not ordered anything, because he had watched him from the tranquility of the impala for at least 5 minutes while Led Zeppelin sounded in the background.

“No,” the angel confessed.

“I think ...” Dean took the menu and looked at the wide variety of greasy and sweet foods that were listed in the small boxes.

“Order a pie, that's fine by me.”

“You pick,” Dean said and handed him the menu.

“A cake?”

Dean rolled his eyes, he hoped he would choose something for both of them or at least something for himself, but Castiel was too determined to please his partner. For him, Dean's opinion was always very important, he did not care if they talked about hunting, music or cakes, he tended to need Dean's approval.

“Yes, a cake, or whatever you want” this was quite new for him as well, as it was for Castiel. Little had been said since Jack had brought him back. Neither of them dared to mention the _confession_. But eventually they would have to.

“I want ... some fries and a soda,” Castiel dared to say, Dean nodded with a big smile, that was great progress.

A woman took the order from them. Dean would obviously eat more than his partner, so he ordered a double meat cheeseburger, some fries, a pie, an apple soda and a chocolate ice cream, it wasn’t too late yet and he decided to start his day with that. The angel seemed used to Dean's usual binges by now, but was afraid he might choke on his food. Castiel dipped his fries in tomato sauce, with him, everything was different, he didn't have to worry about acting like a rickety commensal, because if he asked for less, the angel would think him sick.

When they finished eating, they left the diner. Castiel had a small suitcase with him and he put it in the trunk, then climbed into the passenger seat and carried Miracle on his lap “It's a long trip, did you just bring that?”

“Yes, I don't have many things.”

“It's just that you spend everything on trench coats,” said Dean, Castiel reproached him with a serious look as the blond burst out laughing.

“Flannel is not my thing,” said the angel, Dean looked down at his own red plaid shirt. “Neither is looking like a lumberjack”.

“I'll see you with one of these someday,” said Dean, Castiel denied and exclaimed “Never”.

Castiel waited for Dean to start the car, but he only limited himself to placing his hands on the wheel, caressing the edge and giving it small taps, as if playing some melody that he could only hear in his brain. “Why did you agree to come with me?” Dean asked suddenly.

Castiel gulped, his gaze shifted to the dash of the Impala, and his hands caressed Miracle's soft mane. “Because ... we're friends ...”

Oh no. The _F-word_.

“Friends…” Dean repeated.

The image of the angel with teary eyes had tormented him during the entire time they were apart. Until his last moments, Castiel protected him, pushing him away from the fury of the Empty, and saving his life. He was always like _this_ , he was always there for him, putting Dean's needs above his own, fighting by his side, ignoring his brothers, breaking the rules of heaven itself in order to help him.

Dean wanted to confront him, thinking that perhaps the words of the beautiful angel were just an outburst, a feeling declared because of the intense moment, a white lie to ease his aching heart and his sorrow for losing him. Maybe he meant nothing and it would be fine, if only he accepted that the feelings that flooded his mind and overflowed his brain were something purely brotherly.

Castiel was afraid, he was always afraid when he was with Dean, because he loved him so intensely that he was afraid of losing him and did not want to lose him now that everything was going so well, because if something had the blond demonstrated, was his unexpected behavior, how would he react if Castiel talk to him about what he felt for him? This time it was different, he would stay by his side, no dark entity would separate him from Dean and he would have to endure what came next. On the other hand, Dean had answered a _me too_. Those simple words gave him the longed-for moment of infinite happiness that the void had been waiting to claim him and take him forever.

The rest is history.

“Cas, I just want you to know that” Dean decided to start, resigned to accept the friendship that Castiel had offered him, he didn’t want to lose him for having misinterpreted his words. In his ears the "I love you" was still ringing loud and clear, but it could have been a _I love you_ ... as a friend, a _I love you_ ... as a brother ... or something else like that, the risk was too big and he decided to play it safe “I'll always be with you” he told Cas. That said, he gave his shoulder a pat in the manliest way possible.

An instant of tremendous courage invaded Castiel, it was _the_ moment, it was an opportunity that perhaps he would never have again. He would take the reins and with determination he’d make clear what he felt for him, again and with more calm. That would finally give his heart a break, it would make him feel better. He owed him, otherwise he could not live in peace.

“Dean, what I said in the bunker is true,” he said, turning around enough to be able to appreciate every expression on the human's face that he held so dear, as well as his deep green eyes, “I love you and you can stop talking to me now. If this is uncomfortable for you I will get out of the car and you will not see me again or you can ignore it and I promise I will never mention it again.”

It was difficult to decipher Dean's expression, his eyebrows were slightly raised, his mouth slightly ajar, his eyes analyzed each movement of Castiel’s and he only wanted Dean to say something, anything, to yell at him, to ignore him, to kiss him. Anything was better than the damning silence!

“And me too, Cas,” Dean said the same beautiful words that lifted him to the sky, that made him lose his breath and fall suddenly.

Their faces got closer, too close, a little closer, they cared for nothing more than the bond that united their two hearts, the feelings were on the surface, the sensations that flowed from their bodies invaded the environment, their breaths were synchronized, their lips were about to brush—

Miracle interrupted the kiss.

_Miracle interrupted the kiss._

The dog raised his head and licked Dean's chin. The two men settled in their seats, looking straight ahead, Castiel's cheeks burned like embers, Dean's heart was like a fast drum.

“Too soon,” Dean said.

“It was the dog, he licked you, I…” Castiel felt quite ashamed.

“Cas, I know it was Miracle” Dean turned to see his partner, Castiel had a relieved expression on his face.

“Where are we going now?” Castiel asked, it was no longer necessary to return to the subject, he could feel full, Dean corresponded to him! And although he had no idea how things would go from now on, he had a feeling that everything would be fine.

Dean smiled at Castiel's determination, he was an angel, he was his friend, his confidant and now, his partner. He knew he could trust him, he only asked him to accompany him and Castiel without knowing where or why, accepted. Because his love for Dean had him bewitched and just with his company, he felt complete, he didn't need anything else.

“Not far from here, some disappearances of children have been reported.”

“I thought you didn't want to hunt anymore.”

Dean unfolded a page, something wrinkled that he took out of his pants pocket “I thought about looking for a job” Castiel held up the job application “I always believed that everything I did was because of Chuck, because he had written my life… but now I can decide, and I know that even though he's gone, there are still evil spirits that haunt humans.”

“There are no rest for the wicked” Castiel noticed that Dean had applied for a mechanic position, and tried to imagine him dealing with bolts and cars. The image was not clear.

“Jack is in charge of reestablishing order in heaven and I want to continue protecting people, not because it was part of Chuck's story but because I’m a hunter and that is what I want to do.”

“Okay, let's go to that town” Castiel folded the page again and gave it back to Dean “I still haven't fully recovered my grace, but with Jack in charge that will happen very soon.”

“Will you have your wings again?” Castiel nodded with a cheerful smile that revealed his perfect teeth. “Jack is good and what he has done for us is something admirable.”

“You should tell him.”

Dean started the Impala engine “Yes, I will look for him, I have many things to say to him” Castiel looked at the window, Dean smiled internally “Cas, pick a song” Dean felt an incredible peace, his facial expression relaxed, his frown had disappeared. He felt as if he were once again that outgoing and somewhat disheveled young man in his late twenties. Castiel was good for him, he was that peace that he so badly needed, he was the consolation of his soul, the faithful companion who would always be there for him and he would also be there Castiel, no matter what.

Castiel put on a song, a well-known one that brought back nostalgic memories and the Impala began its new journey with carry on my wayward son in the background as it moved down the road.


End file.
